marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Jeffries (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Phillip Jeffries (father) Maggie Jeffries (sister) Brock Jones (first cousin once removed) Maggie Jones (first cousin once removed) Annie Jones (second Cousin) Daniel Jones (second cousin) Nell Jones (secound cousin) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = College student, part-time adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = New York City | Creators = Fabian Nicieza; Darick Robertson | First = New Warriors #28 | Death = New Warriors #73 | HistoryText = Michael Jeffries, in need of a Halloween costume for a party he was attending, began digging around in his parents attic. Michael discovered the Torpedo costume in a chest that had been inherited by Mike's father Phillip after Brock Jones's death (Brock and Phillip were first cousins). Initially, he shared it with his friend, Mickey Musashi, but she used the armour more than him, and eventually became the one and only Turbo. Mike, however, did get two opportunities to use the armour. Mike donned the armour and fought (somewhat admirably, for a rookie hero) alongside some of New York's greatest heroes, including the Avengers, Fantastic Four, and Spider-Man.During the Forces of Darkness annual Directly after the mission, Nova offered to train the two Turbos, and just by happenstance, Cardinal and Air Force chose to attack them just as Mike had donned the armour. He was basically ineffective in the battle, and it fell to Mickey to devise a way to take out the villains with an electric shock. After these two opportunities, the next time a Turbo was needed, it was a dire emergency and he had to give in to the more experienced Turbo, Mickey. He would never don the armour again. Mickey soon became a member of the team, and although she actually contemplated retiring from the biz and asking the team to help Mike take over her role, circumstances soon changed. It turned out that the armour had originally been commissioned by Volx, the Dire Wraith Queen, as a comparable armour to Rom's. Volx had been using the US government, but thankfully Brock Jones discovered the ruse, and took the armour for himself. He would fight with ROM against her a few times, but eventually retired from his heroic lifestyle. The armour was put into storage (where Mike found it) and forgotten about by most of Earth. However, Volx had not forgotten, and eventually made her way back to Earth, stowing away on Garthan Saal's spaceship. Eventually, she hunted down Mike, killed him, and then transformed her appearance to his. She then went to the Warriors, and asked to "don the armour one last time" before Brock Jones' son Daniel took it back (a scenario she had invented). They gave their "friend" the armour, and it took the efforts of Saal, the new Nova, the entire Warriors team, and their new member Timeslip, to prevent her from removing the powers of every super-powered individual on the planet. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = Normal human male with moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'Torpedo Armor:' ** It can generate intense bursts of energy from the various parts of his armor. **The chest armor can produce a Unibeam(A powerful searchlight, capable of projecting beams in virtually every light spectrum. Also used as a powerful weapon that can destroy anything in its path.), similar to Iron-man's armor. **The gauntlets could also release beams of energy, which like the chest armor could create powerful blinding/dazzling flash, to releasing a powerful concussive beams of energy, the suit could also sling the bolts of laser energy at opponents, as well as deflect energy through the specialized gauntlets on his arms. ** The suit is also able to produce an anti-gravity platform disk that enables the user to fly. ** The armor can also detect a Dire Wraith. | Transportation = Flight using the Torpedo / Turbo suit. | Weapons = | Notes = * Mike was a MAJOR comic-book geek. * Origin Details: Mike was taking Mickey to a Halloween party, and he had already made his own hero outfit. He found the costume in the attic, and gave it to her, little knowing how close he had been to becoming a solo super-hero. * Mike was once involved in a debatable non-canon New Warriors Annual back-up story, in which a grade-z villain named Weapon Y tries to kill New Warriors creator Fabian Nicieza, and in trying to stop him, Mike's mint-condition, mylar-bagged, X-Force #1 is destroyed. *Mike's full name is listed as Michael Brent Jeffries in the OHOTMU Master Edition #34. | Trivia = * It is unclear if Volx actually killed Mike's second cousin Dan Jones. Dire wraiths can shape shift without draining the brains of their victims but draining their brains does give them their victims memories. | Links = * New Warriors Message Board * Turbo II @ New Warriors Continuity Conundrum Recommended Reading * New Warriors Vol 1 #33-Annual 3, 35, 48, 55, 61, 68, 69, 71, 73 * Marvel Comics Presents # 159-163, 166-167 }} References Category:Jones Family (Brock) Category:Armor Users